cawmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Socko105
Shawn Walsh(born on October 31,1977) is an American CAW Wrestler, CAW Wrestling Promoter,and commentator. Shawn is the President and CEO of AWF.He was a commentator for GCW(2010- ), DIW (2009-2011), and AWF (1993-2011). Childhood Walsh was born on October 31, 1977,in Philadelphia,Pennsylvania.Walsh was born into a wealthy family.His father ran a successful lawyer and his mother was a successful doctor. Walsh's parents always wanted him to be a doctor or lawyer but Walsh wanted to be a wrestler since he was 3 years old. Walsh was always close to his Uncle Shane Walsh, Shane was a wrestling promoter who struggled at making it big. In 1988 Shane founded ACCE(American Canadian CAW Entertainment) and it became a big hit. Shawn wanted to be involved but was only 11 at the time it launched.But in 1993 Walsh,16, ran away from home. He was sick of his parents trying to force him to be a doctor or lawyer. He ran to his Uncle's house just 25 minutes away. His uncle let him live with him and alowed him to be a commentator for ACCE. ACCE(1993-1995) His uncle did not want him to use his real name since he owned the company. Shawn was nicknamed Socko in Middle Schoo by his friends and his favorite number was 105 so he decided to use the name Socko105.Socko looked up to his uncler but when he was living with him he found out he was a womanizer and treated them like shit. Most would be office members.He was embarrassed of him.His uncle filed for bankruptcy in April of 1995.Socko at age 17 bought ACCE from his uncle. Socko had to drop out of High School and got his GED. Socko ran the ACCE Final Tour in May of 1995. American Wrestling Federation 'The Early Years(1995-1998)' On June 12,1995, he changed the company name to AWF(American Wrestling Federation). On that night Duke Blake defeated Hulk Skywalker to become the first AWF Champion.For the next few years AWF's main event scene was dominated with superstars such as Duke Blake,Hulk Skywalker,Hunter Axel,Rocko Stevens,and Mike Ryder. In 1996 AWF signed a former US Navy member Jack Williams. Williams was 30 at the time of his signing.Williams instantly was popular with the crowd, and he became AWF Champion within a year.Socko who was the play by play commentator for the last 3 and a half years. On November 26,1998, Jack Williams defended the AWF Championship against Mike Ryder. In this match Socko105 took off his headset,grabbed a chair, and hit Williams in the head with chair.Ryder than hit a frog splash and won the title. This turned Socko105 heel 'Becoming an active Wrestler(1998-1999)' Socko105, after turing heel, became an AWF wrestler, while still being the owner. Socko105 would enter a feud with Williams.Williams for weeks would attack Socko105 and in the 1999 Royal Rumble, Williams eliminated Socko105.On an Episode of AWF RAW Williams and Socko105 had their first ever one-on-one match. If Williams won he would be entered in the AWF Championship match at Glory Days. Williams won the match but did not win the title at Glory Days.Hulk Skywalker was the new champion and Socko105 wanted a championship match but so did Jack Williams. They fought in a #1 contenders match which ended in count out.Socko made Skywalker defend the belt at Backlash in a triple threat match.At Backlash, Williams was seconds away of becoming champion, as he hit the jackhammer on Hulk Skywalker, Socko105 hit him with a chair and pinned Skywalker to become the new AWF Champion.Socko105 went on the retain the belt against Williams at JudgementDay but at The Great American Bash Williams defeated Socko105 to become AWF Champion again.Socko105 took multiple months off due to injuries and storyline purposes. 'Managing and Return(1999-2001)' Socko105 would return after CyberSlam but would manage superstars who feuded with Williams such as Hunter Axel and Rocko Stevens. Stevens defeated Williams in December of 1999 and was rewarded with an AWF Championship match at the Royal Rumble 2000.Sock105 and Williams had a match at Glory Days 2000 and Williams walked out the winner. Sock105 won the rematch at Backlash and Judgement Day but Williams won at Great American Bash.The board of directors rewarded Williams and gave him an AWF Championship match against Steve Wills at CyberSlam 2000 in a Steel Cage.Socko105 was pissed because he could not interfere. Williams won the championship.Socko105 called out Duke Blake on RAW in August of 2000 and said he was too old and his time is up.Blake responded with "than if i'm so old why dont you fight me on your birthday October 31,2000, at AWF Halloween special."Socko accepted but got his ass kicked. At Thanksgiving Special it was Team Socko vs Team Blake. Team Socko won.Their last encounter was at the 2001 Royal Rumble where Blake defeated Socko105.Socko105 was defeated by Hulk Skywalker at Glory Days in 2001. Socko105 than started to feud with rookie Chris Hartford. Socko made fun of his little brother Ben, talking about his gang lifestyle.This pissed off Hartford and he wanted to defend his family.He defended his mid international championship and retained at Judgement Day 2001. At GAB 2001 Socko defeated Hartford but it was non title. Hartford successfully defended his title against Socko at CyberSlam 2001. '2nd AWF Title Run and New Feuds(2001-2002)' Socko105 challenged Jack Williams for the AWF Championship at the AWF XMAS Special.Williams accepted only if it was a ladder match.Socko won the AWF Championship again.This reign did not last long as Socko lost the title back to Williams in a street fight.Socko105. Socko105 challeneged Duke Blake to a match at Glory Days 2002. He tricked Blake,after he signed the contract, he revealed Duke Blake's carreer will be on the line in a Steel Cage.Duke Blake beat the hell out of him. He brought weapons in the match before the match and made Socko105 bloody from head to toe. Socko was about to escape until Blake climbed up and they fought on the top of the cage.Duke Blake grabbed Socko105 by the throat and chokeslammed Socko off the top of the cage through the announcer's table.Socko105 won the match by escape of cage. Blake was pissed. He then grabbed Socko and thew him at the cage. He threw him back in the cage and tombstoned him 5 times and on the 5th tombstone he did a top rope tombstone and they went through the ring. However on RAW, that Thursday, at Duke Blake's retirment ceremony Socko105 shook his hand and hugged him. 'The End of an Era(2003-2004)' Socko105 took time off as a wrestler but made his return in the 2003 Royal Rumble entering at #30 only to eliminate himself and Jack Williams.Jack Williams defeated Socko105 at Glory Days 2003 in a Hell in a Cell match. Socko than was just being the owner on TV instead of wrestling.At CyberSlam 2003 Socko105 introduced the Elimination Chamber to the AWF.Chris Hartford was scheduled to be in the AWF Championship but he was attacked by Socko105 at CyberSlam. Socko took his place in the chamber but did not win the AWF Championship. However, two weeks later Hartford returned and went for Socko105. They fought at Halloween special 2003 for the Mid-International Championship and Socko105 won the Mid-International Championship.At Thanksgiving Special 2003, Hartford won the title back in a street fight. Socko won the belt back in a submission match at the XMAS Special.Hartford won the belt back at the Royal Rumble in a ladder match. Socko105 won the belt back at No Way Out in a brutal steel cage. Hartford defeated Socko105 in a 1 hour ultimate submission match scoring only one 1 submission victory with only 4 seconds remaining.Socko105. Socko105 than announced his retirement from CAW wrestling at age 26.After Jack Williams defeated Steven Regal in a Career vs Career match, Socko105 came to the ring and buried the hatchet with Williams and shook his hand.Socko105 for the next few years would be only the face boss not a wrestler. 'Co-Owner of AWF, Return To The Ring (2011-2012)' After Glory Days 2, on the first episode of Uprising, he talked about how successful Glory Days was but was interupted by his brother Ty Q. He told Socko he now owns 50% of AWF.At the end of the season since they couldn't settle the battle in court they settled it in the ring.At Glory Days 2 Socko105 defeated his brother with the sharpshooter to gain 100% control of AWF. 'Deep Impact Wrestling(2009-2011)' Socko joined DIW in 2009 as the play by play commentator for DIW Dungeon. He was always made fun of and he took it.He commentated with WCLleague. Socko105 was a huge Ben Hitman mark in DIW. Socko105 made guest appearances of CAW IS WAR. Socko created his own talk show called Socko is War.Socko 's 1st show was hacked by Extremedan and he made fun of him. Socko than turned heel in 2010. He also became the color commentator.The Ultimate cause was for the popularity of LuBu.Socko105 hated LuBu. He said he didn't deserve to be a world champion,and called him a chink many times.Socko105 would become on of the most hated commentators in CAW.In 2011 DIW folded. Socko to this day thanks DIW for the great memories. 'Global CAW Wrestling (2010-2012)' Socko105 joined GCW as the heel color commentator for GCW Brawl is War.Socko's favorite wrestler quickly became Quick Silver and he hated Brent Thompson.Socko would always make fun of his commentary partner TJAYankees1.GCW became a text based show for the end of season 1 and season 2.In 2012 GCW returned for season 3. Socko105 was signed to commentate with WCLleague and nwo4yourlife. 'Caw Wrestling Society (2011-2012)' Socko105 saw his friend Mr.Carter was starting a new caw show. CWS came to youtube in late 2011. Socko105 was interested and was signed. Socko's debut was hyped up on the CWS Facebook page. Socko made his debut on CWS Main Event losing in the CWS Championship gaulet in under 1 minute. Socko than defeated Sabsus in a handicap match with Ryan Carroll on CWS Ep.4. Socko defeated Caleb Blair on Episode 5. This sparked up a feud between the two. They made promos on each other back to back weeks.Caleb Balir went on to defeat Socko in the steel cage match at Fully Loaded.